


A Jacket's Story

by EdnaV



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley is demon-dad, Everybody Ships It, Other, POV Outsider, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), You're Going to Ship Everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: A jacket tells their story. It’s also the story of their demon-dad and his angel. And of Bentley, of course.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley/Crowley's FSU jacket
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43
Collections: Unleash The Chaos - Zine Fics and Art





	A Jacket's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly longer version of a fic written for Unleash The Chaos, a zine dedicated to Crowley’s Fuck Shit Up high-visibility vest.
> 
> Thank you to [Nemuendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemnemz) for the beta. Infinite thanks to all the FSU Zine mods: [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear), [MickyRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC), [moveslikebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveslikebucky), smolalienbee, sungmee, [Tarek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies)

Of course I can tell you the story of my life!

Actually, my demon-dad has a lot of imagination—way too much imagination for the boredom that passes as “excitement” in Hell—so he created me with  _ a whole backstory.  _

This means that I remember the instant when he miracled me into being just by imagining that he was wearing me, but I also remember what happened to me before I was created. Cool, right?

Anyway, my backstory. I was mass-produced in a factory near Manchester, sold in the shop of Mr Umar, bought by a Welsh lorry driver whose name I can’t pronounce, stolen for a prank by an Oxford student with the worst dye job I’ve ever seen, and finally found on the side of the road by my demon-dad.

And here’s where my actually real story begins: I was in a field at night, and demon-dad was wearing me. He was stomping through the mud and moving some poles around, mumbling “what the Heaven was I thinking?” and “I’d better get a commendation for this” and “the angel would like that restaurant” and “moustache: yes/no?” and “I need some chocolate for the angel. Flowers too?” and other things like that.

Demon-dad always had so much going on in his mind. Still does. He is  _ creative,  _ you know? Which makes your life interesting. Not always easy, but always interesting. 

Anyway, demon-dad is always thinking about three things at the same time. Maybe that’s why I do that too, I’m always a bit with my high-visibility stripes in the clouds.

But I’ll try to go step by step for you. So, I should probably start from the angel.

There was this constant thought in demon-dad’s head: the angel.  _ What will the angel think, what will the angel do, is the angel okay? _

At first I didn’t even know what an angel was. I thought it was  _ The Angel, _ a name, like demon-dad’s name is Anthony Juliet Crowley. But Bentley explained it all to me: the angels and the demons, Heaven and Hell, how demon-dad and the angel had this Arrangement, and how demon-dad and the angel were in love. Bentley knows a lot of things, maybe because she listens to so many songs...

Oh my stripes, I was about to forget to tell you about Bentley! Because this story is about Bentley too, because— but I’m getting ahead of myself.

Bentley is my partner in crime. Or at least that’s how we like to think of each other. She’s also my home, because I live in her boot. Her job is to be demon-dad car, but she’d tell you that she’s also his  _ confidante _ and his  _ soundtrack provider.  _ Bentley’s good with words. She’s good at everything she does. She’s much more clever than me, that’s for sure. When she told me the story of how demon-dad and the angel were in love, I asked her if the angel was angel-dad, and she tried to explain me the concept of  _ pining.  _ But I don’t get it, demon-dad is the coolest being in existence and the two of them love each other, they could be happy together, why don’t they say anything? 

Bentley says that you’re always blind to what’s in front of you.  _ “Even with high-visibility stripes?” _ I asked once.  _ “Especially then,” _ she replied.

Bentley always makes me smile.

But back to the story of my life, I guess. After I was born, I spent most of my time in Bentley’s boot. Sometimes we chatted, sometimes she played some music, just for the two of us.

Sometimes demon-dad took me out for a job. He was a Tempter, which means that he convinced human beings to do the Wrong Thing, which usually means not to be kind to each other. It’s not a nice job, but demon-dad was very good at it: he used his creativity for these  _ schemes  _ in which I helped him. He said that I was a good uniform, and when you wear a good uniform people never ask questions, and when people don’t ask question half of his job is done. It felt very cool.

The last job we did together was  _ very  _ very cool. People were always talking to each other whenever they felt like, and demon-dad decided to interfere with that. It was like one of demon-dad’s spy movies: we had the best technical support from the British Rat Army, we fooled the BT Tower henchwoman, we infiltrated their base, we did a computer hack, we caused mayhem. I thought:  _ this is the best. _

I was wrong. 

That night, demon-dad received an Assignment: to end the world. But he liked the world, because it’s where he and the angel enjoy things and watch the humans.

So demon-dad and the angel decided to join forces on the greatest mission ever: to save the world. To do that they had to go undercover, raising a child for eleven years. So Bentley and I were cooped up in a dark garage for eleven years. Bentley kept on telling me that things would work out well in the end, but it was hard to believe her. I hoped that, by working up close, at least demon-dad and the angel would end up declaring their love to each other, especially because demon-dad was incredibly hot as a nanny, and even hotter as a tutor. 

But no, they didn’t.

Actually, they even broke up.

I’m getting ahead of myself. Sorry.

So. Demon-dad and the angel had found out that they’d raised the wrong child. It was bad, but at least they’d taken Bentley and me out of the garage, and the angel told demon-dad that he felt “flashes of love”, and Bentley and I were going all  _ come-on-come-on-come-on,  _ Bentley was even playing this song about  _ The Days of Our Lives  _ that says  _ “one thing’s still true, when I look and I find I still love you”,  _ but those two kept on talking about everything but their feelings, and at the end of the day the angel left demon-dad all alone. The day after, they met at the Third Alternative Rendezvous Point, and when demon-dad came back to us, he was crying.

I was so angry. 

And the day after, demon-dad went to see the angel again, and they fought again. The angel was both stuck-up and mean, telling demon-dad that  _ he forgave him _ . As if demon-dad was the one that had done something bad, and not the angel that had made him cry.

The angel made demon-dad cry again later that day, because he got discorporated. But it wasn’t his fault, and he came back, and he made things better, telling demon-dad where to meet him for the final showdown with the villains. I was glad that demon-dad and the angel had made up, but it still felt like the end of the world.

And then I died.

It was bad. But the worst thing is that Bentley died too.

Do you remember that job for which I was miracled into existence? That was the M25, which is actually the Demonic Sigil Odegra, and if the world’s about to end it becomes an unbreakable ring of fire.

To get to his angel, demon-dad managed to get through it thanks to his imagination. He even used the fire to get rid of a bad demon who had crushed his sunglasses and wanted to hurt him.But eventually demon-dad’s imagination went elsewhere.

Bentley held me close and I told her that everything was going to be fine, and everything went very red, and then just black.

But, you see, I shouldn’t have worried. It was like demon-dad always said: you have to be an optimist. You have to be certain that, in the end, you will come out on top and the world will look after you.

And the world looked after us. Well, the Antichrist did, but he’s the Prince of this World.

The day after we were back, both Bentley and I. We were parked under demon-dad’s home.

Even better, demon-dad and the angel had told each other that they were in love.

In the following days, demon-dad and the angel spent all their time together. Very together. They kissed. They  _ made love, _ even. Bentley was a bit annoyed when the angel almost miracled away the gear lever because it was in the way of what he wanted to do with demon-dad. I told her that she deserved it for playing the song about the  _ Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy,  _ and she laughed, and laughed, until I felt like it wasn’t any longer me who was living in her but the other way round, because her laughter was filling all the space that’s inside me.

It was the happiest I’d ever felt in my life. 

Eventually, demon-dad asked the angel to marry him, so now I have an angel-dad too! And last year, they decided to leave London and move to the countryside, in a cottage. They spend a lot of time in the cottage, they call it  _ home  _ and you can see that it’s the best thing in the world, better than the best spy job. There’s so much space for us. Whenever we go out for a picnic, Bentley is so happy that she looks even more beautiful.

But I found out that life can be better than you expected, and that’s true for demons and angels, but for high-visibility vests too. 

Earlier today, Bentley was playing that song again, the  _ Crazy Little Thing Called Love  _ one, and I realised something. I asked her if she was playing it for me, and if that was a way to tell me that she felt for me the way angel-dad feels about demon-dad, and if it was ok to say that I probably feel about her the way demon-dad feels about angel-dad, and doesn’t she feel like our garage is a bit like the cottage?

And she said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, make me smile, leave a comment!


End file.
